Imprevisible Correspondance
by Cholerae
Summary: Comédie/Cliché. Une phrase lâchée dans l'agacement conduit Harry Potter et Lucius Malefoy à poursuivre une correspondance. Pour plus de détails ALLEZ VOIR MON PROFIL.
1. Un début d'année difficile

Auteur : Cholera

Disclaimer : Si Harry Potter était à moi, tout le monde serait plus intelligent. Même Voldie.

Résumé : Cliché/Comédie. Harry écrit à un Mangemort. Chronologie ? C'est quoi ?

…

…

…

Prologue :

- Ewww, Harry ! C'est dégoûtant !!! s'exclama Ron, la figure déformée dans une grimace.

Autour d'eux, leur entourage paraissait avoir collectivement mordu dans un citron. Ginny pour sa part semblait hésiter entre les larmes et l'outrage.

- Je disais juste que…

- Ha non, pas deux fois ! Franchement, j'en ai assez entendu. T'es malade ! Harry, c'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Hermione intervint :

- Bien sûr qu'il plaisantait. Personne ne peut dire une telle chose sérieusement. Voyons Harry, ce n'est pas drôle tu sais.

Il hésita ; ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée et il n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de sortir _ça_ dans la salle commune ; ce serait plus facile de faire marche arrière et de profiter de la porte de sortie qu'Hermione venait de lui procurer.

Le regard avide de Ginny lui fit changer d'avis. Elle n'attendait que son aveu pour lui sauter dessus. Comme les autres d'ailleurs, qui le regardaient tous avec des visages pleins d'espoir, ce qui le vexa un peu, comme le ton paternaliste d'Hermione.

- On parlait en principe…

- Mais même en principe tu peux pas penser ça Harry ! s'écria Seamus avec horreur.

Très sérieusement, il continua sa démonstration :

- Entre les divers mangemorts, le basilic en 2e année, le tournoi…

- C'est bon, on a compris, intervint Dean désespéré.

Il continua sans broncher.

- … si jamais j'avais le loisir d'avoir une petite amie, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, il faudrait qu'elle ait des nerfs d'acier, la tête froide…

- Millicent Bulstrode, peut-être, risqua Neville, dont l'humour discret surprenait toujours.

Harry lui envoya un sourire avant de continuer :

- Il faudrait qu'elle évite de sauter aux conclusions…

Ron rougit, embarrassé.

- … qu'elle évite de me parler comme à un demeuré…

Cette partie, il la dit en regardant fixement Hermione, qui eut juste l'air irrité.

- … mais surtout, il faudrait qu'elle sache prendre soin d'elle-même. Il faut qu'elle sache prendre des décisions, se battre et avoir une vie même quand je ne suis pas là. Ou si je suis mort.

- Mais…, intervint Ginny visiblement choquée par ce manquement à son portrait de la Parfaite Petite Amie.

- Je ne peux pas être un héros pour tout le monde, Ginny, et si j'accepte quelqu'un dans ma vie, je veux que ce soit avec l'assurance qu'il ne va pas mourir dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à sauver mon entourage des gens qui m'ont pris pour cible ; ça parait romantique, mais franchement, c'est stressant.

Ginny paraissait maintenant franchement outragée, les autres un peu déséquilibrés par son raisonnement après tout assez logique. Hermione paraissait horrifiée.

Ron se reprit après un moment.

- Mais quand même c'est pas une raison pour dire…

- Les filles me harcelaient, l'interrompit Harry, sous les protestations des filles en question, pour me faire dire avec qui je serais plus susceptible de sortir ; et par pure exaspération, je leur ai dit que si je devais choisir parmi les gens que je connaissais, je serais presque obligé de choisir Lucius Malfoy comme partenaire.

Le petit groupe fit silence ; la déclaration ne faisait pas moins d'effet la seconde fois.

Une seconde plus tard, un collectif « Ewwww » montra que l'effet était aussi le même.

- Par pure exaspération, juste par énervement, hein, Harry ? Tu leur a dit ça parce que…

- Parce lui au moins, je suis sur qu'il retombera toujours sur ses pattes. Finit imperturbablement Harry, les choquant encore une fois.

Cette fois Hermione reprit plus vite le contrôle de la situation.

- Il est évident que tu n'es pas sérieux, Harry. Ton sens moral t'empêcherait de fréquenter un homme aussi corrompu, sans dire que tu ne supportes pas Draco !

Au moment où il allait intervenir, elle se leva et signala autour d'elle qu'il était temps de faire leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Les autres la suivirent docilement, laissant Harry à la fois incroyablement soulagé et incroyablement irrité.

…

…

...

Dans un couloir sombre parallèle à la salle commune de Gryffondor, un petit groupe s'étranglait en essayant désespérément de ne pas rire trop fort.

- Oh, dit Daphné Greengrass en essayant de reprendre son souffle, attendez que Draco ait entendu ça !

- Je veux mourir, répondit Pansy Parkinson en se frappant la tête sur la paroi. Je veux oublier que j'ai entendu Potter dire que… Ewwwwww.

- Allons, dit Zabini d'une voix traînante, ça n'est pas si terrible.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes de rire réprimées et il était évident que s'il n'avait pas eu une réputation à tenir, il serait écroulé par terre.

- Et pensez, mesdemoiselles, que Draco n'aura sans doute rien de plus pressé que de tout répéter à papa. Dit-il toujours pince sans rire.

C'en était trop : les filles glissèrent jusqu'au sol où elles restèrent en convulsions.

Heureusement que le couloir était sous Silencio.

…

…

…

A suivre…


	2. Et ça continue dans la joie

Auteur : Cholera

Disclaimer : Si Harry Potter était à moi, tout le monde serait plus intelligent. Même Voldie.

Résumé : Cliché/Comédie. Harry écrit à un Mangemort. Chronologie ? C'est quoi ?

…

…

…

Depuis le début de l'année, Harry avait le plus grand mal à supporter ses camarades. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais leur attitude insouciante et leurs bisbilles sans fin l'exaspéraient. Le mantra de « protéger l'innocence » de Dumbledore était attirant, d'accord, mais il trouvait qu'à partir d'un certain niveau, l'innocence prenait des relents de connerie. Après tout, l'ignorance était ce qui conduisait à des jugements sans fondement et donc aux préjugés, non ? Les gryffondors (et en fait toute l'école) souffraient d'un total décalage avec la réalité et ignoraient joyeusement la guerre et le monde autour d'eux.

Bref, il était agacé et s'en sentait coupable : il se rendait bien compte que la majorité des symptômes qu'il leur reprochait se réduisait à une seule chose : c'était des gosses. Personne n'attendait d'eux qu'ils soient raisonnables, ni particulièrement clairvoyants. Il était juste énervé parce qu'on l'attendait de lui. Et encore, pas vraiment. Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre clairement qu'il devrait rester un enfant et s'amuser pendant que « les grands » s'occuperaient de tout. Le problème c'est qu'il se faisait engueuler ensuite pour ne pas avoir agi comme un héros.

Tout ça pour dire que depuis le début de l'année, il essayait d'éviter ses camarades, et l'embuscade réussie de Ginny trois jours plus tôt, ainsi que les remarques condescendantes de Mione n'avaient rien fait pour lui faire changer d'avis.

…c'est pourquoi il était – heureusement – seul quand le hibou le trouva. Il sut tout de suite qui le lui avait envoyé ; seuls les Malfoy étaient assez snobs pour utiliser une espèce de hiboux tout à fait différente de la normale : qui voyait un grand-duc savait immédiatement de qui il venait.

Il mit une minute ou deux avant de récupérer la lettre. L'oiseau s'impatienta et essaya de lui pincer la main. Evitant le bec redoutable de justesse, il sauva sa main en récupérant la lettre tout en râlant.

Fichus Malfoys. Même leurs oiseaux étaient insupportables !

---

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_C'est avec regret que je me vois dans l'obligation de rompre avec toutes les coutumes civilisées et de vous envoyer cette lettre sans aucune invitation de votre part. _

_Il m'a toujours été parfaitement évident que toute ouverture de ma part serait reçue par vous avec une méfiance pas tout à fait imméritée vu les circonstances…disons malencontreuses de nos rencontres précédentes._

_La discrétion que vous avez jugé bon de garder sur ces circonstances s'est révélé inattendue mais certainement bienvenue dans sa persistance et non dépourvue, d'un point de vue Gryffondorien bien sûr, d'une certaine noblesse._

_Imaginez donc ma surprise quand mon fils m'a envoyé une lettre enflammée proclamant que vous cherchez à ternir ma réputation._

_Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire ?_

_---_

Harry grogna.

Il était déjà assez difficile de se faire reprendre par Hermione comme s'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'opinion valable, alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'échapper au piège tendu par Ginny devant tous ses camarades de Gryffondor.

La lettre très amusée de Lucius Malfoy n'arrangeait rien.

Mortellement embarrassé, il prit une plume et du parchemin pour essayer de composer une réponse.

Mangemort ou pas, Malfoy méritait de savoir pourquoi son nom était venu dans une conversation sur la vie amoureuse de Harry potter.

Il grogna de nouveau. Ça allait être difficile.

---

Lucius prit le temps de s'asseoir et de se servir une tasse de thé avant d'ouvrir la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Malgré les apparences, il était impatient de voir quel ton adopterait le jeune Potter et surtout quelle excuse il emploierait pour se dédouaner de la situation.

Il aurait aussi aimé avoir une idée plus claire de la dite situation que les dix pages enflammées que Draco lui avait envoyées.

Il soupira.

Quelque fois, son fils le fatiguait.

---

_Mr Malfoy_

_Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour le style de cette lettre ; je suppose que vous autres sang-purs avez des usages pour la correspondance comme pour le reste, mais je ne les connais pas. Aussi s'il vous plait, prenez cette lettre dans l'esprit dans lequel elle a été écrite et ignorez le reste._

_Ensuite je voudrais m'excuser (encore) pour avoir très maladroitement amené votre nom dans une conversation où il n'avait rien à faire. C'était un exemple mal choisi et je n'aurais pas dû m'obstiner juste pour contredire Hermione._

…

Il s'arrêta. Est-ce qu'il devrait barrer cette phrase ? Ça donnait un aperçu un peu trop personnel de sa vie à Malfoy Sr.

Comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait être plus personnel…

Il grogna.

…

_Ce qui s'est passé…_

…

Il suçota sa plume. Comment dire diplomatiquement ce qui s'était passé ?

…_c'est qu'une camarade de classe a lancé une discussion sur le type de personne avec qui je sortirais et il semblait que c'était juste un moyen pour me faire dire qu'elle était mon type. Mais comme ce n'est pas vrai et que je lui ai déjà dit je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir._

_Est-ce que tout ça a un sens ?_

…

Non, pas vraiment. Reprenons.

…

…_c'est que quelqu'un a lancé une discussion publique sur le genre de personne vers laquelle je serais attiré. Comme cette personne et moi avons déjà eu cette discussion en privé, j'ai eu la nette impression que c'était une façon de m'obliger à refaire mes choix, parce que les autres allaient me mettre la pression. Je me sentais piégé, j'étais en colère et au lieu de leur dire que ça ne les regardait pas, j'ai expliqué point par point tout ce que je rechercherais chez un(e) partenaire (si j'en cherchais mais je ne le fais pas) et que je savais que cette personne n'avait pas._

_Je ne lui avais pas dit en détail la première fois, pensant que c'était cruel, mais la seconde fois, eh bien, je ne me suis pas arrêté pour y penser. Le résultat inattendu de mon éclat c'est que cette personne à insisté pour que je donne un exemple précis de personne que je connaissais correspondant à cette liste (sans doute espérant qu'il n'y en avait pas, ce qui à mon avis ne prouverait de toute façon rien) et… que votre nom est le premier qui m'est venu._

…

Harry s'interrogea. Pouvait-on vraiment le sentir rougir à travers un morceau de parchemin ?

---

Lucius Malfoy s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. La lettre d'excuses de Potter était aussi sincère qu'hilarante !

… _ça n'était vraiment pas personnel ! Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'étant donné que je suis la cible préférée d'un dingue qui ne lésine pas sur les avadra kadavra, si jamais je me liais à quelqu'un, je voudrais que ce soit quelqu'un qui puisse se défendre sans attendre que j'arrive à la rescousse, quelqu'un qui puisse penser par lui-même, quelqu'un qui se débrouille, quoi ! Pas forcément quelqu'un qui me ressemble, plutôt quelqu'un qui ait ce qui me manque : qui se méfie par principe et aie toujours des plans de secours en cas de trahison._

_Donc, dans les gens que je connais, c'était visiblement un(e) serpentard._

Ça réduisait nettement les possibilités, en effet.

_Je voulais quelqu'un que je n'aie pas à sauver. Pas quelqu'un qui me suive : quelqu'un qui me précède. Pour tout dire, mon idéal serait quelqu'un qui survive à cette guerre quoi qu'il arrive, qui aie la volonté de survivre à tous, quelque soit le côté où il/elle soit. Quelqu'un qui retombe toujours sur ses pattes. Et forcément, j'ai pensé à vous._

Voilà qui était des plus flatteur…

_Bien sûr, voyant la fréquence à laquelle les Doloris volent ces derniers temps, on ne peut pas dire que tous vos choix aient été inspirés…_

Lucius grimaça. Oui, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ne recevoir que des roses, quelques cailloux devaient tomber avec.

…

…

A suivre.


	3. Extraits de lettres

Auteur : Cholera

Disclaimer : Si Harry Potter était à moi, tout le monde serait plus intelligent. Même Voldie.

Résumé : Cliché/Comédie. Harry écrit à un Mangemort. Chronologie ? C'est quoi ?

Désolée pour le délai. Vous me croiriez si je dis que j'avais un problème de traduction ? Impossible de trouver la version française de _blood wards_, alors que c'est la seule raison qui retient Harry chez les Dursley… Je continue à chercher. En attendant, amusez-vous !

Merci à ceux et à celles qui ont laissé un mot. ça me fait toujours un coup au coeur quand le mail arrive !

Plus qu'une seule partie à suivre : l'epilogue.

…

…

…

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Tout d'abord, je dois vous remercier pour votre lettre d'excuses. Abandonnez immédiatement vos craintes d'être déplacé ; votre lettre, quoique, disons, plus sincère que le veut la coutume, était la bienvenue, et sa lecture m'a apporté un sentiment très rare de bien être._

Harry imagina que c'était la version aristocratique de « Je me suis bien marré. Bon point pour l'effort. »

000000

Extraits de lettres du 19 octobre au 5 mai :

_Vous prenez les choses trop au pied de la lettre. Quand nous sorciers parlons de « sang », nous parlons rarement du liquide qui coule dans nos veines. Nous parlons de notre ascendance, de notre magie, de notre famille ou de notre culture. Mais bien sûr, il faut être élevé parmi nous pour le savoir. Ce qui n'aide pas la communication je le reconnais. Tout cela pour dire que quand vous parlez de protection par le sang, il ne s'agit pas littéralement d'une barrière magique basée sur votre sang. Je vous ferais d'ailleurs remarquer que toute magie basée sur le sang est, sinon illégale, du moins regardée avec méfiance et considérée ces dernières décennies comme plus qu'un peu sombre. Si un sorcier, même de bonne réputation, était vu en train de placer une traînée de sang autour d'un jardin, plus d'un se demanderait exactement ce qu'il pense qu'il fait là. _

_Les protections par le sang sont basées sur la famille, plus précisément sur le sentiment d'unité d'une famille. L'amour, bien sûr, mais surtout la solidarité et le sentiment d'appartenance. Et les barrières s'améliorent plus les années passent. Vous comprenez donc qu'un foyer désuni, ou simplement une personne haineuse ne peuvent pas utiliser ou être protégé par cette sorte de barrière. Les protections ne prennent tout simplement pas._

…

000000

…

_L'occlumencie demande soit une totale confiance soit une totale soumission. Si la première condition est difficile à atteindre entre deux individus n'ayant pas ce genre de rapports normalement, le viol mental est un moyen efficace d'atteindre la seconde. En lisant entre les lignes (quoique j'apprécie votre discrétion) je peux vous dire que votre professeur l'a appris à la dure. _

…

000000

…

_Deux détails rendent cette idée ridicule : un sorcier puissant est toujours bienvenu dans une famille. Un orphelin comme vous est une aubaine pour n'importe quelle lignée. Vu le problème de consanguinité, et le manque de progéniture, vous êtes parent éloigné de toutes les lignées nobles de l'Angleterre sorcière._

_Ensuite, les protections de Château Potter seraient plus puissantes que n'importe quelle enchantement de bric et de broc. On n'a jamais compris pourquoi les Potter avaient eu recours au Fidelitas; le gardien est toujours une cible voyante. Excusez-moi si j'ai toujours pensé que c'était la façon voyante des maraudeurs de proclamer leur confiance mutuelle et leurs bons sentiments. Très gryffondor : beaucoup de drame pour peu d'efficacité._

…

000000

…

_Je trouve vos reproches très étonnants et pour tout dire déplacés._

_Si vous avez assez connu Black pour lui être aussi attaché, vous savez ce qu'il pensait des serpentards. Je peux vous assurer qu'il agissait parfaitement en accord avec ses paroles. De plus dois-je vous rappeler que mon meilleur ami est Severus Snape ? A moins que vous ne soyez encore sous l'impression fausse et flatteuse que votre père était un vrai chevalier, vous connaissez les interactions de votre professeur et d'une bande de brutes appelés les maraudeurs. Vous comprendrez sans doute qu'après avoir sauvé mon meilleur ami de leurs griffes journalièrement pendant sept longues années, il ne me reste que peu d'illusions sur la bonté et l'élévation morale de Sirius Black. Mais peut-être êtes-vous de cette école qui veut que pour prouver son appartenance à la Lumière, un homme doive torturer quelques serpentards ?_

_000000  
_

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche glacée. Il s'était empressé d'oublier la scène vue dans la pensine et les encouragements enthousiastes de Sirius à son père.

000000

_Votre question est délicate et je ne pense pas que Severus aimerait me voir en discuter avec vous. Nonobstant, le passé ne peut être changé et vous ne pourriez sans doute pas comprendre son raisonnement._

_Voilà mon idée sur la question :_

_Lupin ne s'excuse jamais pour la bonne raison._

Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

_Dans cette situation précise, Lupin s'est excusé (répétitivement) d'avoir manqué tuer Sev pendant qu'il était un loup-garou. Mais qui dit que Severus lui en aurait voulu ?_

Eh bien, pensa un peu vaguement Harry, moi j'aurais, je pense…

_Severus est un chercheur, Potter, un penseur. Il analyse les situations, il différencie les causes et les effets. Je crois qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de blâmer un loup-garou pour ce qu'il a pu faire pendant sa transformation._

_Ne vous méprenez pas : le tuer, oui, s'il estimait que la situation pouvait se reproduire. Mais son premier réflexe serait de blâmer l'administration pour l'absence de mesures de sécurité ; ce qui était quand même flagrant. N'importe qui aurait pu rentrer dans la cabane hurlante._

_D'un autre côté, Lupin à été nommé préfet de sa troisième année à sa septième._

Qu'est-ce que ça à a voir avec l'âge du capitaine pensa Harry de plus en plus perdu. Si c'était ça le raisonnement de Snape, effectivement il ne risquait pas de le comprendre.

_Et pendant ces quatre années, il a régulièrement participé aux activités des maraudeurs, pris part à l'élaboration de leurs plans, et à presque chaque occasion, fait le guet pendant qu'ils battaient Severus, son badge de préfet brillant fièrement sur sa poitrine. _

_Mais ça, il ne lui est jamais venu à l'idée de s'en excuser._

_000000  
_

…

_L'hypocrisie est quelque fois plus difficile à supporter. Je dois avouer que Severus et moi avions nettement plus de respect pour votre mère, sang de bourbe ou pas. Elle au moins avait des principes et s'y tenait, plus, se battait pour eux, même quand c'était difficile. Je ne sais si cela vous sera d'un quelconque réconfort, mais soyez assuré qu'elle fut toujours considérée comme un adversaire valeureux et non une victime. Elle était un soldat pour une cause digne de se battre, comme nous tous et sa mort fut digne et signifiante._

_Pour un orphelin privé de sa mère, ce n'est peut –être pas une excuse suffisante, mais je peux vous assurer que bien des hommes ont eu moins._

…

_000000_

…

_Il est effectivement malheureusement évident que toute discussion entre nous ne peut manquer de tomber sur des sujets sensibles et de prouver notre désaccord. Vous m'excuserez cependant de ne pas me sentir dans une mauvaise position dans cette affaire, ne serait-ce que par le fait que je sais pourquoi je me bats et quel prix je suis prêt à payer, tandis qu'on a pu vous entendre régulièrement vous demander pourquoi vous deviez vous battre. Si vous ne connaissez même pas la raison pour laquelle il y a une guerre, devriez vous vraiment y prendre part ?_

_000000  
_

_J'ai bien peur que la question des Londubat soit tout à fait une différente affaire. Voyez-vous, si j'avais des problèmes personnels avec votre père, en tant qu'adversaires, vos parents étaient parfaitement respectables. On ne peut en dire autant des Londubat. Vous êtes sans aucun doute trop jeune pour le savoir, mais dans chaque conflit, quelque soit sa taille ou sa durée, certains individus… perdent pied. Leurs principes s'effritent jusqu'au moment où il est plus important pour eux de gagner __**contre**__ leurs adversaires que __**pour**__ leur cause. C'est ce que l'on appelle corruption et non, ce terme ne s'applique pas qu'aux mangemorts . Alice l était appelée __**La mort rouge**__, tandis que son mari répondait au doux surnom d'__**Inquisiteur**__, en référence aux chasseurs de sorcières qui ont marqué notre histoire. C'étaient deux monstres, déterminés à faire souffrir ceux qui passaient entre leurs mains. Avez-vous remarqué que, l'histoire étant écrite par les vainqueurs, les vaincus sont des tortionnaires assoiffés de sang, tandis que les soldats de la lumière ayant utilisé la torture sont simplement dévoués à leur cause ?_

_000000  
_

_Le doloris ne fut pas utilisé sur les Londubat, n'importe quel guérisseur peut vous dire ça. Le sort employé est Veritis Levis ; un sort utilisé en psychomagie pour mettre un individu en déni face aux actes qu'il a commis. Et non, je ne me sens toujours pas coupable. C'était un sort très approprié. Le jour où les l accepteront que leurs actes étaient injustifiables, ils se réveilleront. Le fait qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait depuis onze ans montre bien quel genre de gens ils étaient, à mon avis._

_Pour précéder votre objection suivante, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de préférer le Neville Londubat existant à ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, élevé par des parents comme les siens._

_000000  
_

_Je me sens tout à fait insulté par votre accusation. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'un homme puisse à la fois projeter de changer le monde et passer son temps à torturer des écoliers ? Severus à ses propres raisons pour agir comme il le fait, et je peux vous assurer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y est pour rien. Draco est un enfant, et si vous ne pouvez faire la différence entre un sort de jambencoton et un doloris, vous ne devriez sans doute pas m'écrire._

_000000  
_

_Je vous ferai remarquer que la personne qui élève Neville Londubat est responsable de son absence d'assurance._

_000000  
_

_Votre raisonnement, comme d'habitude est simpliste et divise l'humanité en deux camps : les bons et les méchants. Il est beaucoup plus plausible que la mère d'un auror si brillant que ses ennemis ont jugé bon de l'envoyer à St Mungo fera son possible pour éviter que son petit-fils subisse le même sort. Je reconnais que les méthodes employées ne font pas grand sens pour moi, mais je trouve sa motivation parfaitement compréhensible._

_000000  
_

_Ridicule, Potter : à part moi, qui vous dirait que votre père était un bâtard ?_

_000000  
_

_Bien visé, Potter. Non, je ne désire pas plus que vous entendre parler de mon père._

_000000  
_

_Oui, je reconnais avoir fait plusieurs erreurs en élevant Draco, erreurs qui étant donné la situation existante ne peuvent être rectifiées, ni remédiées à. Je vous assure que personne plus que moi ne désire un changement d'attitude de mon fils, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité dans laquelle il se trouve et a laquelle il n'est absolument pas préparé. Revenant à nos commentaires du mois dernier, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de dire que je préférerais qu'il vous envoie des doloris que des sorts enfantins ; cela me rassurerais immensément sur ses capacités de survie en dehors de l'école. A dire la vérité, j'espérais l'envoyer a Durmstrang où l'accent est mis sur l'indépendance ; chaque élève est censé pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul en sortant._

_000000  
_

_Potter, connaissez vous un seul mangemort qui ne soit pas passé par Poudlard ? Croyez vous que ce soit un hasard ? Même notre maitre était élève de cette belle institution et est connu pour avoir dit qu'il ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui s'il n'était pas passé par là. Imaginez ça._

_A Suivre.  
_


	4. Plus on est de fous plus on rit

Auteur : Cholera

Disclaimer : Si Harry Potter était à moi, tout le monde serait plus intelligent. Même Voldie.

Résumé : Cliché/Comédie. Harry écrit à un Mangemort. Chronologie ? C'est quoi ?

* * *

Harry lécha sa plume et laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre sur un paysage paisible et ensoleillé. C'était un milieu de semaine travailleur, les autres élèves suivaient leurs classes avec attention, et lui n'avait une période libre que parce que, sur les conseils de Lucius Malfoy, il avait laissé tomber Histoire et Divination. Son correspondant (même dans sa tête, il avait du mal à l'appeler Lucius) étant membre du conseil de l'école, lui avait assuré que c'était non seulement possible mais commun : il arrivait que les choix fait après les BUSES soient erronés il n'était que normal de pouvoir les rectifier avant d'arriver aux NEWT. Toutes les autres personnes concernées (et concernées par quoi, il se le demandait avec irritation) avaient désapprouvé. Hermione lui avait fait une de ses célèbres scènes, avec voix stridente et menaces de renvoi et le personnel de l'école (moins Rogue) lui avait fait des yeux désappointés. Mais fort du soutien de son correspondant, qui lui avait dit qu'une fois la demande enregistrée par le conseil, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, il s'était contenté de sourire d'un air désolé et de baisser les yeux en attendant que l'orage passe.

Maintenant, il s'interrogeait : était-il normal de prendre autant de plaisir à une correspondance en sachant très bien que l'autre coté était un mangemort ?

Si c'était un nouveau complot de Voldemort, chapeau il avait complètement marché.

000000

En entrant dans le bureau du directeur, Harry s'inquiétait un peu. Pas pour la raison pour laquelle il devrait, probablement. Il s'attendait à cette occurrence depuis un bon moment a la vérité, il l'avait attendue beaucoup plus tôt. Il était, sans beaucoup de discrétion, au moins a son avis, en correspondance avec Lucius Malfoy depuis un peu plus de six mois, et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il était vrai que le hibou du mangemort ne le joignait que quand il était tout seul, et qu'il n'ouvrait pas ses lettres à la table du petit déjeuner, mais quand même ! Est-ce que personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre ? Il se sentait un peu ridicule de s'en indigner, après avoir tant râlé sur son manque d'intimité, mais en vérité, il aurait pu être en correspondance avec Voldemort en personne depuis des mois, et ils ne se seraient sans doute réveillés qu'au moment où il se serait proclamé Prince des Ténèbres.

Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Toujours est-il qu'il s'était, quelque part pendant les derniers mois, résigné a l'idée que le pot aux roses serait découvert un jour où l'autre et qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Il pouvait même imaginer les articles de journaux titrés « le temps où le Garçon Qui A Survécu écrivait a un mangemort ». Charmant. Ils penseraient probablement qu'ils échangeaient des recettes pour faire cuire les bébés.

Le résultat de cette attente était, de façon inattendue, qu'il était plutôt relaxé en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Oui, il écrivait à un mangemort. Oui, c'était dingue, peut être malsain, en tout les cas déplacé. Mais sa vie n'était pas un modèle de normalité, il connaissait autant de meurtriers que de braves gens et même si c'était triste, il devait avouer qu'il s'entendait mieux avec les premiers qu'avec les seconds, parce qu'au moins quand ils le blessaient, les meurtriers ne lui disaient pas que c'était pour son bien, qu'il devrait être reconnaissant, ou d'être raisonnable.

Merlin, il détestait qu'on lui demande d'être raisonnable quand les autres agissaient en idiots.

Mais passons.

C'était la fin du voyage, il allait devoir subir sermons et hystérie de la part de tous ceux qu'il connaissait, et la seule chose qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'il n'était pas plus inquiet.

Ces derniers temps, Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'étaient montrés si pénibles, qu'il en arrivait a ne plus se soucier du tout de leur opinion. De toute façon, pas un seul compliment ne sortait de leur bouche, s'il faisait bien, c'était normal, sinon, il se faisait engueuler par des gens à qui il n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête, mais si c'était ça leur idée de l'amitié, visiblement, ils vivaient dans une autre dimension. Peut être sur une île déserte.

Ils étaient vraiment tous les trois incroyablement pénibles cette année. Pas que les racines n'avait pas été là précédemment, mais ils se maîtrisaient généralement. Mais là ! Hermione était pire que Percy elle avait laissé sa tête enfler et croyait visiblement qu'être préfet faisait d'elle une tête couronnée ou quelque chose comme ça. Le pire, c'est que plus de gens qu'Harry aurait cru suivaient son comportement. Ce qui n'améliorait pas son opinion des sorciers. Il espérait juste que c'était une phase qui leur passerait en grandissant ou ils n'atteindraient pas leurs vingt ans : quelqu'un les tuerait. Ron et Ginny se pavanaient, plein de la conviction qu'ils avaient raison en tout et pour tout, comme s'ils avaient gagné le gros lot. Si Harry avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour s'intéresser à Ginny (ce qui paraissait incroyable), le fait qu'il ait l'impression d'_être_ le gros lot l'aurait définitivement dissuadé.

Autant donc pour ses prétendus amis.

Mais le fait qu'il vienne de pénétrer dans une pièce pleine de ses professeurs alors qu'il savait qu'ils allaient l'accuser soit de bêtise soit de traîtrise et qu'il se moquait complètement de leur opinion… ça l'inquiétait.

Merlin. Est-ce que six mois de correspondance pouvaient changer une personne à ce point… ou est-ce que ça avait toujours été en lui et ses lettres lui avaient donné l'habitude de s'exprimer en toute liberté ? Au souvenir de certaines choses imprudentes qu'il avait autrefois dites à son oncle Vernon, il était obligé de pencher vers la seconde possibilité. Il ne s'était réellement tu que lorsque Vernon avait menacé de le battre.

Il lutta pour retenir un sourire totalement déplacé : la vérité, c'est que son enfance chez les Dursley l'avait complètement blasé. Ses professeurs pouvaient lui faire les gros yeux, mais s'ils n'allaient pas le battre ou le priver de nourriture, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait s'en soucier ?

Harry entra donc dans le bureau avec pas mal d'entrain.

000000

La mise en scène, se dit-il, n'était pas mauvaise.

Réservé pour lui, un petit canapé faisait face au demi-cercle complet de ses professeurs. De gauche à droite, professeur Flitwick et professeur Chourave d'un coté du directeur, professeur McGonnagal, Sinistra et Rogue de l'autre complétaient la parfaite image du jugement. Il se demandait ce que les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix avaient dit aux autres. Est-ce qu'ils étaient là pour servir de témoins, ou pour compléter le set ?

Harry se dit que rire à cette jonction serait probablement une mauvaise idée.

En route pour le spectacle, pensa-t-il en refermant la porte.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

Le directeur, l'air grave, resta muet.

Professeur McGonnagal pris le relais d'une voix rêche.

- Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé en appréciant le premier coup porté : le reproche muet. Il aurait sans doute été plus bouleversé si ce genre de situation n'avait pas été analysée en long en large et en travers par la psychologie moldue et qu'il avait tout pu lire a ce sujet dans « vous cherchez un emploi : la conduite d'entretien ». Il en avait également parlé avec Lucius (leurs conversations les entraînaient un peu partout ces jours-ci) et il avait conclu (à la grande horreur de son correspondant) que les sorciers étaient réellement moins subtils que leurs contreparties non magiques.

Prenez ce canapé, par exemple : qui faisait encore le coup du fauteuil plus bas que les autres sièges pour impressionner le visiteur et le faire se sentir… petit ? C'était carrément ridicule. Trop pour s'y plier, même s'il avait décidé de laisser passer l'orage pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête après. Il tira sa baguette, et avant que les autres puissent intervenir, il changea le canapé bas en fauteuil de rotin avec un dossier presque royal.

- MR POTTER ! rugit quasiment McGonnagal qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous faites ? !

Il se tourna pour lui faire face avec un air contrit mais pas le moins du monde coupable.

- J'ai pas mal grandi cette année, Professeur, fit-il calmement, et le canapé est un peu bas pour moi. Il me fait toujours me sentir petit et minable, d'ailleurs, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

McGonnagal avait l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron. Le visage de Dumbledore s'était durci. Par contre, du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Flitwick essayer de retenir un sourire et Chourave se détourner pour essayer de dissimuler le sien. En contraste, les visages de Rogue et de Sinistra s'étaient vidés de toute émotion, laissant un masque parfaitement lisse.

_Je ne savais pas que professeur Sinistra était une Serpentard_, se dit-il vaguement, un peu surpris que le professeur de potion n'ait pas déjà poussé un hurlement ou deux. _Est-il tellement_ _surprenant pour un élève de passer à travers ces minables petits pièges ?_

Vu l'expression collective des gens groupés à l'intérieur du bureau, la réponse était visiblement oui.

Harry, tout en continuant à prendre des notes, s'assit un rien nonchalamment sur son nouveau fauteuil, observant que McGonnagal se retenait avec force pour ne pas intervenir. Il la plaignait un peu : elle voulait sans aucun doute intervenir contre le manque de respect perçu, mais vu qu'il n'était pas décidé à coopérer, tout ce qu'elle aurait fait était de lancer une discussion âpre sur les fauteuils, et elle n'était pas prête à se ridiculiser a ce point.

- Un joli travail de transfiguration que vous avez réalisé là, Mr Potter, insinua le directeur.

Phase deux : insinuer à propos de tout et de rien. Particulièrement efficace sur les sorciers, qui cherchent toujours une raison de brûler leurs semblables.

- Merci, Mr le directeur, fit-il modestement.

Les autres attendirent la suite de son commentaire pendant quelques minutes. Quand il devint évident devant ses yeux baissés et son maintien réservé qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire la conversation, la tension monta d'un cran.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir appris a votre classe à transformer des fauteuils, fit brutalement McGonnagal, sa réserve de patience déjà épuisée.

- Oh, absolument pas, renchérit un Harry Potter faussement surpris. Nous n'apprenons jamais des bêtes choses que nous pourrions utiliser tous les jours en transfiguration. Seulement la plus pure des théories et des exercices de précisions. C'est parfait, la… rassura-t-il gentiment.

Elle était écarlate et indignée. Rogue était plus blanc que blanc, ce qui devait indiquer qu'il s'amusait comme un fou. Chourave… imitait de son mieux le masque de ses collègues serpentards. Tout le monde passait un bon moment, conclut le jeune sorcier avec satisfaction.

- Et où, intervint le directeur, soucieux d'empêcher son bras droit d'exploser et de ruiner l'effet soigneusement préparé de cette réunion, avez-vous appris ce sort, Mr Potter ?

De nouveau la voix insinuante. Décidément, pas une once d'originalité.

- Dans le livre des sorts de transfiguration de cinquième année, répliqua immédiatement le garçon, obéissant.

Le silence régna un instant, le directeur visiblement pris à revers par cette coopération inattendue.

_Mais il s'attendait a quoi_, s'indigna bruyamment Harry dans le secret de ses pensées. _Que_ _j'apprenne le secret pour changer un fauteuil en un autre dans les œuvres de Salazar Serpentard ?_

Regardant le visage décontenancé de son « mentor », Harry dut se rendre compte à la triste évidence que oui.

_Les sorciers_, se dit-il à lui-même avec résignation, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil pour mieux profiter de la suite du spectacle.

- Je suis quelque peu… surpris, intervint finalement Rogue de sa voix soyeuse, pour la première fois de l'après midi. Vous ne m'avez pas habitué à tant de…zèle dans vos études.

_Même pas au point de relire le livre de l'année dernière_, fut ne pas dit très fort.

- Hermione me l'a indiqué, Monsieur, répondit aisément Harry.

Allaient-ils… oui ! Le directeur se redressait avec une assurance renouvelée, sûr d'avoir mis le doigt sur un mensonge flagrant.

- J'avais cru comprendre, fit-il avec une bonté immense et juste une ombre de désappointement, que vous et Melle Granger ne parliez plus.

_Crétin_, jubila Harry (qui prenait décidément trop de plaisir à voir des adultes se conduire comme des andouilles. Dix notre père et deux ave maria, se promit-il.)

- Je ne lui parle plus, en effet, fit-il nonchalamment devant les professeurs qui le guettaient comme des prédateurs une proie qu'ils savaient blessée.

Pour reprendre sans attendre une réplique.

- Ça ne semble pas la freiner beaucoup, cependant.

Le silence s'appesantit.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit finalement le directeur, complètement décontenancé.

Eh bien, fit le jeune garçon, impatient d'aider, je ne lui parle plus depuis au moins trois mois, mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai. En fait, je dirais qu'elle profite de mon mutisme pour me sermonner pire que jamais, et être si incroyablement rude que plusieurs personnes, dont des préfets m'ont suggéré de porter plainte au conseil de l'école… mais vous avez sans doute remarqué quand nous sommes rassemblés dans le grand hall, fit-il avec de grands yeux innocents. Elle continue pire que jamais.

Cette fois ci, tous les professeurs avaient l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron. Le comportement d'Hermione n'était donc pas passé inaperçu. H exagérait à peine : sans lui pour la freiner, Hermione était devenue une vraie plaie.

Albus plein-de-puces et Minerva je-suis-pas-là visiblement rassemblaient leurs maigres facultés pour décider s'il valait la peine de continuer à parler du fauteuil. Harry s'en moquait : il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il allait être comparé à Tom Jedusor, être accusé de vouloir devenir le futur seigneur des ténèbres et parlé de ses parents avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Il se détendit en imaginant la réaction de Neville parachuté au milieu du débat. La discussion avait été utilisée tellement de fois qu'elle semblait personnalisée à Harry. Neville serait-il horrifié ? Le brun pensait que son ami réagirait mal à toute tentative de chantage émotionnel impliquant ses parents : grâce a sa grand-mère, il avait déjà donné dans ce département, merci.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du comportement de Melle granger, Mr Potter, fit Dumbledore avec majesté.

Ni de fauteuils, très probablement, commenta-t-il intérieurement.

Le cirque avait visiblement recommencé.

Tous les membres de la faculté s'étaient redressés dans leurs fauteuils, visiblement pour impressionner le jeune mécréant. Dumbledore continua son discours.

- Votre attitude et votre manque de respect pour le personnel de cette école a été remarqué, Mr Potter, ne croyez pas que vous êtes passé inaperçu. Nous avons toléré votre insolence grandissante avec tristesse….

Et bla et bla et bla, continua Harry dans sa tête. Il n'essaya pas de suivre il connaissait le plan : une allusion à ses parents qu'il décevait, aux responsabilités (lesquelles ?) qu'il avait, aux gens qu'il laissait tomber… pas de commentaire sur le fait que ses notes avaient grimpé vertigineusement – c'est incroyable ce que vous pouvez faire quand quelqu'un veut bien vous indiquer des livres et répondre a vos questions. Même si les réponses sont souvent « Merlin, Potter, vous arrive-t-il de _réfléchir_ ? ». Il retint un sourire à cette pensée. Il avait si complètement exaspéré son correspondant par son ignorance qu'ils avaient établi une sorte de code : quand il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il aurait dû trouver par lui-même, Malfoy Sr lui envoyait une jolie carte de visite blanc et or qui lui disait que le maître de maison n'était pas disponible et qui se traduisait par : « j'ai autre chose a faire que répondre à des questions dont la réponse est dans le livre sur votre table de chevet ». Il devait admettre que depuis qu'il avait relu tous ses livres de classe depuis la première année, avec attention et sans frénésie cette fois, il comprenait beaucoup mieux les cours avancés. Enfin pas complètement, mais…

- … c'est une tragique époque où le fils de…

Wow, il en était toujours là ? Y avait-il un rythme à ces sortes de choses ? S'interrogea le brun avant de retourner à ses pensées sous un faux masque d'attention. Donc, non, pas de mention de ses notes. D'ailleurs, qui s'était jamais inquiété pour ses notes ? Il devait être l'écolier le moins harcelé au monde en cette matière. Le pire qu'il avait eu était McGonnagal lui disant de prendre plus exemple sur Hermione, parce que ça le maintiendrait hors des ennuis. Non, visiblement tout le monde se fichait des notes du sauveur du monde.

Personne ne ferait probablement non plus allusion au fait qu'il était, à son humble avis, beaucoup plus supportable ces derniers temps. Disons le franchement, depuis le début de l'année, son énervement avec ses camarades rejaillissait sur eux, et rarement sur ceux qui l'énervaient le plus. Hermione, Ginny et Ron, par exemple, y restaient imperméables, et c'est lui qui finissait par les fuir pour trouver un peu de paix. Mais il était sûr qu'il y avait des gens dans le dortoir des Gryffondor qui maudissaient son nom et espéraient qu'il se casse le cou dans l'escalier. Par contre, réfléchit-il en fronçant les sourcils, les Serpentards avaient l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. Ils ne se groupaient pas sur son passage, non, mais ils le regardaient avec beaucoup d'attention et certain riaient discrètement, ce qui pour eux équivalait à se rouler par terre. Harry se demanda s'ils étaient au courant de son échange de lettres avec le père d'un de leur camarade. Draco certainement ne l'était pas : vu comment il avait réagi à la conversation initiale, il aurait déjà pété un plomb au beau milieu de la grande salle s'il l'avait été. Mais a part lui (et Ron bien sur) il y avait une certaine détente dans les relations gryffondor-serpentard les Serpentards ne cherchaient plus la bagarre et restaient plus ou moins sarcastiques dans les confrontations les Gryffondors restaient prudents devant le cadeau mais profitaient du moment présent et ne gâchaient rien.

Et lui, eh bien… il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le fait de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, et sans prendre de gants, l'avait beaucoup soulagé. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte auparavant qu'il y avait tant de sensibilités à ménager, de fiertés à ne pas offenser et de secrets à ne pas dévoiler, qu'il ne pouvait quasiment pas avoir une conversation complète avec qui que ce soit. Même si elle était la seule à pouvoir comprendre certains de ses points de vue, non seulement Hermione préférait le monologue au dialogue mais elle était complètement fanatique sur certains sujets : elle évacuait les opinions différentes a coup de « ridicule ! » et de « médiéval ! ». Il se demandait si elle et Ron n'étaient pas âmes sœurs : ils avaient certainement le même manque de respect pour les opinions des autres.

Quand à parler de…

- Mr Potter, est-ce que vous écoutez ce que je dis ?

Oups.

Le ton du directeur était franchement incrédule. Personne n'avait dû lui faire le coup de dériver pendant un de ses petits discours. C'était un jour de premières, se dit Harry en se redressant dans son siège.

Désolé, Mr le directeur, fit il d'une voix contrite, j'ai dû perdre un peu le fil.

La faculté le regarda avec de grands yeux. _Regardez, regardez, regardez ! Cet ours danse,_ _mesdames et messieurs ! Notre spectacle reprend à cinq heures ! Ne le manquez pas !_

_Et il parle aussi, mais ça tous le monde s'en fiche_, conclut-il.

Albus Supremus avait reprit son sang froid… et décidé d'attaquer directement le problème.

Enfin ! encouragea Harry qui s'ennuyait un peu.

- J'avais espéré, Mr Potter, que vous choisiriez d'amender votre attitude…

_Non, non, non !_ protesta mentalement le jeune mage. _Pas de prologue !_

- Pouvez-vous me dire, Mr Potter, ce que c'est que ça, fit le plus grand mage vivant en brandissant une feuille de parchemin.

Harry complaisamment se tordit le cou pour mieux voir.

- Heu, une feuille blanche ? hasarda-t-il prudemment.

Il aurait juré qu'il avait vu du coin de l'œil, professeur Rogue se mordre brutalement la lèvre.

_Ça doit faire mal_, compatit le jeune sorcier.

Le directeur, par contre, avait atteint une intéressante nuance puce.

_Pas bon pour la santé, ça_, diagnostiqua-t-il.

- Ceci, Mr Potter, insista pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'est que ceci ?

Harry, fatigué de tourner autour du pot, décida de laisser tomber le masque.

- J'espère juste que ce n'est pas mon courrier vous pourriez passer deux ans à Azkaban pour ça.

Le silence dans la pièce lui dit que ce n'était pas la réplique qui avait été attendue.

_Preuve de plus que ma vie est un film, _se dit-il_. Il y a carrément un scénario à suivre et pas question d'en dévier ou tout le monde vous fait la gueule._

- Mr Potter, fit une McGonnagal aux dents serrées, voulez vous dire que vous reconnaissez cette lettre pour la vôtre ?

- Professeur McGonnagal, répliqua-t-il, êtes vous prête à aller en prison ? Dois-je appeler les aurors ?

Le visage de la tête de sa maison prit une intéressante teinte pourpre. Il était quand même surpris que tout soit provoqué par la rage et rien par l'embarras. Il les avait pris la main dans le sac, quand même ! Ces gens là, constata-t-il, n'avaient aucune honte.

- Allons, allons, fit Albus minus en reprenant sa façade de grand père un peu gaga, tout cet énervement n'est pas nécessaire ! Et, Mr Potter, ajouta-t-il en penchant un regard déçu sur notre jeune sorcier, le directeur de l'école à le devoir d'intercepter tout courrier qu'il juge menacer la sécurité de son école.

Là, devina soudain le garçon, je suis censé m'énerver. Les traiter de menteurs, insulter l'injustice de la vie…

- Vos raisons sont toujours très intéressantes, Mr le directeur, murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr que Mme Bones sera ravie d'en discuter avec vous.

Echec.

- Certainement vous avez confiance dans le directeur, Mr Potter ! s'exclama McGonnagal, indignée.

Harry s'interrogea : était-il possible que cette femme, sa tête de maison, un des professeurs les plus respectés de Poudlard pour les cinquante dernières années soit simplement, bête ? Il avait malheureusement l'impression que oui.

- Il ne m'a jamais donné de raison pour, professeur.

A cette phrase, dite sur un ton sans éclat, McGonnagal s'étrangla, les yeux de Dumbledore s'assombrirent et Rogue devint encore plus illisible. Par contre elle concentra l'attention des autres participants à cette farce.

Avant qu'elle puisse répliquer et qu'ils partent sur un dialogue sans issue de :

« Mais vous devez !

Non.

Mais…

Non. »

Et ainsi de suite, il enchaîna.

- Et si j'en juge par cette caricature de procès auquel vous m'avez appelé, le sentiment est plus que réciproque.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau, Chourave intervint.

- Nous sommes inquiets, Mr Potter…

- Moi aussi, professeur. Intercepter mon courrier, l'ouvrir, le lire… ça ne me fait pas me sentir en sécurité.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher, Mr Potter, reprit Albibi sur son plus beau ton « je ne vous accuse pas mais je sais que vous êtes un mangemort », au même moment ou McGonnagal s'exclamait : nous n'avons pas pu l'ouvrir !

Ouch. Le regard qu'Albubu venait de lui envoyer avait dû faire mal.

- Eh bien… je suis content que vous n'en soyez pas arrivé là, au moins, fit-il. Quand à votre question, Mr le directeur, il y a une différence entre avoir des secrets et avoir une vie privée. Mais je reconnais que la nuance a l'air d'être difficile pour les sorciers.

Il ne se fatigua pas à donner des exemples vu les grimaces (vite réprimées) sur les visages autour de lui, ils avaient tous une très bonne idée de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Harry commença à s'extirper péniblement de son fauteuil.

- Mr Potter ! Où croyez vous que vous allez, lâcha Dumbo sans la moindre étincelle de son charme habituel.

Harry s'assura que son soupir était long et patient.

- Il n'y a pas de raison que je reste, directeur. Vous m'avez évidemment convoqué pour pratiquer un de vos jeux, mais je n'en connais pas les règles et ça finit par être ennuyeux. Puis-je être excusé ? Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de ma présence pour décider de ma vie, jusque là…

- **Asseyez vous !**

Harry se rassit sans mot dire, l'image même du petit saint souffrant avec patience. Dans sa tête, il dansait le hula-hop et grimaçait malicieusement. _C'est L ! c'est O ! c'est U ! c'est P ! c'est E !_ _c'est L-O-U-P-E !_

Le silence cette fois dura un peu plus longtemps pendant lequel Albus Caius reprit son sang froid et modifia ses plans. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête et se demandait quelle brillante idée allait en sortir.

La pose royale prise par le directeur et le regard impérieux qu'il lança à Rogue déçut un peu le petit brun.

Et maintenant, Rogue et moi on est censé s'entre égorger sur des bêtises, et le noble directeur ramassera les morceaux. Vraiment, aucune originalité.

Il se reprit en se traitant d'hypocrite : après tout, il avait marché pendant des années ils n'avaient aucune raison de croire que ça ne marcherait pas.

Avec appréhension, il se tourna vers son professeur de potions. Vu l'expression qu'il entrevit avant que celui-ci ne l'efface, l'homme était aussi agacé que lui. Ce qui ne garantissait pas qu'il ne serait pas un bâtard, mais…

- Mr Potter, fit l'homme de sa voix soyeuse, êtes vous en correspondance avec Lucius Malfoy ?

_Enfin_, fut la première pensée d'Harry, suivie d'une vague de soulagement joyeuse. Il avait beau avoir pris immensément de plaisir à voir ses professeurs s'emmêler dans leurs propres mensonges et justifications, il n'était pas fait pour les tromperies a long terme (ce qui était assez ironique quand on considérait sa vie) : ça le fatiguait.

- Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation et avec fermeté.

Les yeux sombres de son professeur s'éclairèrent brièvement d'une lueur surprise. Du coin de l'œil, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu la mâchoire de Dumbledore tomber et rester ouverte.

Ne pas suivre les règles était toujours sa propre récompense.

Une fois le désordre apaisé, le directeur fit signe à Rogue de continuer l'interrogatoire.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis octobre, répondit le garçon promptement.

Ceci provoqua une autre vague de silence. Il en déduisit qu'ils n'avaient su que récemment que quelque chose se passait. L'idée que ça faisait plus de six mois…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mr Potter, je dois vous rappeler…, fit McGonnagal sur son plus beau ton de je maintiens la discipline ici. Malheureusement, Dumbo n'avait pas la patience.

- Lucius Malfoy est un mangemort, Harry.

_Et nous voilà revenus à Harry. Est-ce que je l'appelle Albus, moi._

Il résista héroïquement de son point de vue, à sortir quelque chose du genre, Non, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas idée !

Au lieu de ça, il ne dit rien.

Ce qui fit que le silence se prolongea plus et plus.

Lorsque quelqu'un s'aperçut enfin qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de commenter, un fameux brouhaha s'établit et la face de Dumbledore reprit la jolie teinte pourpre du début.

Sans doute, estima Harry, parce qu'il avait cassé sa jolie scène dramatique.

Quelques minutes de joyeux bordel plus tard…

- Mr Potter ! Répondez à la question ! s'exclama McGonnagal d'une voix stridente.

Le jeune sorcier se demanda si chaque tête de parti devait avoir sa fanatique, bête et disciplinée, comme Umbridge et Bellatrix Lestrange. Vu la façon dont McGonnagal agissait, ça devait être une de ces règles non officielles.

- Quelle question ? répondit-il, prenant soin que son ton soit audiblement incrédule.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Silence.

Apparemment, le fait que le directeur n'avait pas posé de question venait de les frapper, suivi par le fait que tout le monde savait que Malfoy Sr était un mangemort, et que donc il ne cherchait pas confirmation : juste un épisode dramatique

On y est pour des heures, se dit le petit brun, ennuyé. Il leur faudra au moins ça pour admettre qu'ils ne peuvent pas me punir pour avoir écrit à qui je veux, et encore plus pour reconnaître qu'ils n'ont aucune autorité légale sur moi.

- Mr Potter, intervint calmement professeur Flitwick, ne pensez vous pas… dangereux de communiquer avec un homme tel que Mr Malfoy ?

Score 1, reconnut Harry. Le bon professeur avait l'air réellement inquiet pour lui. Désolé, professeur. Vous avez tous besoin d'un rappel des réalités de la vie. Il regarda le professeur bien en face, avant de lâcher calmement :

- Pas plus que de vivre avec mon oncle. Ou pas moins.

Et là, se dit-il, test instantané : qui sait que mes parents me battent ? Qui va réagir ? Test un, deux, trois… Dumbo s'était figé, pas de surprise. McGonnagal avait détourné la tête, Flitwick et Chourave s'étaient crispés : ils avaient parfaitement saisi l'allusion. Vector et Sinistra regardaient autour d'elles avec incompréhension et une légère surprise. Rogue était comme d'habitude parfaitement illisible.

Le grand munchpunk s'était déjà repris.

- Mon cher garçon…, fit il d'un ton patelin.

Harry connaissait la suite. C'était : certainement vous exagérez. Votre oncle vous aime ! Tout au fond tout au fond.

Il décida de couper net.

- Et avec lui au moins il y a des règles. Et j'ai le droit de me défendre.

Wow. Parlez de jeter un baquet d'eau glacée sur l'assistance ! Ces gens là vivaient dans le déni. Comme c'était facile pour eux d'oublier a quoi exactement il faisait face ! Sûr, c'était moins brillant que le sauveur du monde magique, hein, le garçon qui vivait pour être battu par son oncle.

- Votre oncle vous aime, Mr Potter.

Re-wow. Certains ne savent pas s'arrêter. Il n'avait probablement pas remarqué que sa faculté le regardait avec incrédulité.

- Certainement, sa façon de l'exprimer est un peu maladroite…

- Oui, accorda Harry, les bras cassés ne traduisent pas bien l'affection.

Re-silence.

_Score deux pour Harry Potter_, cria la voix de l'annonceur dans sa tête. _La foule est en délire,_ _les pom pom girls se déchaînent !_

Changement de direction, plus vite que l'éclair. Harry l'aurait admiré s'il n'avait pas déjà vu cette tactique chaque fois que le directeur se sentait acculé à admettre l'abus régnant chez les Dursley.

_Retournons à nos moutons._

- Lucius est un homme dangereux, Harry. Il a certainement des raisons pour t'écrire, fit-il de son plus beau ton « t 'avais pas pensé à ça hein parce que t'es trop bête ».

Harry se demanda sérieusement si le directeur se rendait compte à quel point ce ton provoquait des réactions négatives chez lui, s'il l'utilisait justement pour ça, ou s'il s'en fichait juste.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il sobrement.

Ça, remarqua-t-il avec un peu de surprise, sembla les laisser comme deux ronds de flan. Quoi, est-ce que c'était si improbable qu'il ait des plans lui aussi et ne fasse pas les choses juste parce qu'il en avait envie ? Pas de réponse a cette question, merci, fit-il en reconsidérant et en grimaçant.

En tout cas, ça les avait freiné un peu. Même Albus, on dirait, n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'Harry avait choisi d'écrire délibérément à Lucius. Il avait pensé à quoi ? Un défi adolescent ? Une bêtise de gosse ?

Très clairement, oui.

Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Mr Potter, fit il sur un ton mesuré, je peux comprendre que certains actes nous paraissent inoffensifs à première vue et se révèlent plus tard difficile à effacer, mais certainement avec notre aide, il est possible de sortir de cette situation…

Le jeune sorcier se força à respirer calmement : une deux, une deux… donc, je suis forcement un idiot, pensa-t-il en grinçant des dents. J'écris des lettres aux quatre coins du monde quand je suis fâché et oh comment les grands vont-ils réparer mes bêtises ?

- A moins, continua précautionneusement le directeur, que quelqu'un vous aie suggéré cette course d'action ? En ce cas, nous pouvons certainement nous adresser directement à cette personne et nous retirer sans dommage de …

Non seulement je suis idiot, mais on me refuse même la propriété de mes propres bêtises ! s'énervait de plus en plus le brun. Donne-nous le nom du vrai patron, mon petit, et laisse les adultes régler cette affaire. Je me calme je me CALME…

Harry n'avait malheureusement qu'une expérience débutante à rester calme dans un tel état d'énervement, ce qui fit que son succès fut mitigé : il n'éleva pas la voix, mais elle était glaciale.

- Et qui est ce nous a qui vous faites allusion, Mr le directeur ?

Arrêt sur image. Même gros bêta semblait avoir compris qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Quelque part. Savoir s'il avait compris où, par contre…

- Parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir signé pour une association quelconque encore moins une qui concerne mon courrier.

Temps de mettre fin a cette farce.

Visiblement Albus magnus était d'accord. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur dans sa chaise pour la scène finale, avec visage terne et voix de commandement.

- Mr Potter. Je regrette infiniment que vous ayez échoué à saisir la gravité de la situation. J'avais espéré que confronté aux conséquences de vos actions vous choisiriez de vous amender et de réparer les dégâts que vous avez causé. Je suis incroyablement déçu par votre conduite infantile et votre égoïsme et reconsidère ma décision de vous intégrer dans l'ordre du Phoenix. Il est triste que notre décision de vous allouer une certaine indépendance aie tourné si mal et nous oblige à y remédier. Vous allez immédiatement cesser cette correspondance scandaleuse. Vous remettrez les lettres précédentes au professeur McGonnagal qui les lira pour assurer quelles informations vous avez donné à l'ennemi dans votre incroyable égoïsme. Vous répondrez à toutes les questions qui vous seront posées sur ce sujet, et sans rien de cette attitude, jeune homme ! Et pour le total manque de respect avec lequel vous vous êtes conduit pendant cette réunion, vous serez en détention tout le mois. Les professeurs se partageront votre compagnie et vos excuses pour votre conduite outrageante.

Le directeur stoppa pour reprendre son souffle et fixa l'adolescent devant lui, ignorant les regards mal à l'aise des professeurs réunis dans la pièce.

- M'avez-vous bien compris, Mr Potter ?

Le ton ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Pas plus que celui qu'Harry utilisa en retour.

- Non.

L'effet de cette réponse fut celle d'une bombe à silence lâchée au milieu de la pièce. Le ton qu'avait utilisé Harry, ni coléreux ni geignard, ne laissait aucun doute sur son sérieux. Il ne semblait pas non plus surpris par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Le personnel de l'école, par contre, était visiblement pris de cours. Ils avaient été convoqués pour assister à la remise en place d'un élève par le directeur, au pire à une des célèbres crises de colère de Potter. Pas à un refus de l'autorité calme et définitif.

- Mr Potter, fit finalement Minerva McGonnagal d'une voix étranglée par la surprise et l'indignation, savez vous à qui vous parlez ?

Il tourna un visage de pierre vers elle et répondit de ce même ton détaché.

- Je sais au moins de quoi je parle.

Et retournant son regard vers le directeur, il continua :

- Votre discours est très impressionnant, mais la moitié de vos affirmations ne tiennent pas debout. Un, je ne fais **pas** partie de l'ordre du Phoenix et vous n'avez jamais parlé de reconsidérer votre décision, je ne peux donc pas trahir une organisation dans laquelle je n'ai rien à voir. Pour la même raison, je ne suis en possession d'aucune information que vous n'ayez jugé bon de communiquer et comme nous savons que Voldemort et moi avons un lien mental, je suppose que vous êtes aussi prudent que vous l'avez toujours été à ce sujet. Deux, ma conduite est infantile parce que je suis un enfant. Je comprends que ce fait vous ait échappé. Trois, vous vous méprenez : ce n'est pas a vous d'accorder ou pas une indépendance aux enfants qui résident dans cette école il y a des droits, clairement indiqués à la fois dans les règlements intérieurs de Poudlard et dans tous les textes de loi, et qui, de façon étonnante s'appliquent aussi à moi. C'est moi qui vous ai laissé une certaine liberté avec ma vie jusque là : vous n'avez aucune autorité en dehors du parcours scolaire. Quatre, mon courrier ne regarde que moi.

Il avait réussi à placer sa petite récitation sans être interrompu, mais il savait mieux que de risquer sa chance. Il les laissa placer un mot avant de continuer.

Albus, l'air prêt à cracher du feu par les naseaux, avait l'air incapable de parler. Chourave et Flitwick détournaient le regard, honteux. Rogue et Sinistra le dévisageaient, l'air ouvertement intéressés. Vector avait l'air à la fois ennuyée et agacée.

C'est Bella Umbridge qui une fois de plus sauva la situation.

- Mr Potter, commença-t-elle avec une voix étranglée.

Il en profita pour enfoncer le clou.

- Et cinquièmement, à partir d'aujourd'hui, toutes les punitions, manque de points et retenues qui me seront adressées iront directement au conseil de Poudlard pour confirmation. J'ai une confiance limitée en votre objectivité les conseillers ont agrée que ma célébrité pourrait fausser le décompte des points et que je devrais mériter ce que je reçois je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord.

Il se leva, espérant profiter de la confusion pour se tirer sans effusions supplémentaires.

- Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser : j'ai des révisions à faire.

Manque de pot, Bubus se reprit et lâcha une dernière salve juste au moment où il atteint la porte.

- Certainement, Mr Potter, vous pouvez voir que Lucius a des projets pour vous aider ainsi ?

Il se retourna, gardant la porte ouverte jusqu'au cas où.

- Honnêtement, directeur, je ne pense pas que son désir de me tuer aie quoique ce soit à voir avec mes notes.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

C'est un Harry Potter assez satisfait de lui-même qui descendit les escaliers. Confrontation désagréable, faite. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir essayer toutes ses possibilités que les règlements de Poudlard lui avaient proposé et dont personne ne lui avait parlé.

Les lève-tôt eurent le privilège de voir un rare spectacle ce matin là : un Harry Potter souriant, dévalant les escaliers avec une allégresse un peu effrayante.

Personne ne se mit sur son chemin.

Fin.


End file.
